


Luna Herupā and Jebediah

by AkizazikA



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA
Summary: Just me writing about Herupā and Luna this is for my personal enjoyment and to keep record of my characters





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is a resent work of mine 2020 to be exact I’ve had these characters for almost a year and I love them very much

💢🍄🕹Herupā🕹🍄💢  
gender: female   
age: unknown  
species: AI   
height: 6'3  
birthday: January 9th  
personality:  
•over emotional  
•protective   
• clingy  
likes:   
•taking care of young children  
•parties   
•Luna   
dislikes:   
•mushrooms   
•loud noises  
•men  
•Jebediah  
________________________________  
✨🔮🌸Luna🌸🔮✨  
gender: female   
age: unknown   
species: fairy   
height: 6 inches  
birthday: July 10th  
personality:  
•kindhearted   
•shy  
•soft spoken   
likes:  
•black magic   
•all things nature   
•Herupā   
dislikes   
•liars   
•rainy days   
•hurting people/things she cares about   
• Jebediah  
________________________________  
⛓🌹🔥Jebediah🔥🌹⛓  
gender: male   
age: unknown   
species: demon   
height: 5'9  
birthday: August 13th  
personality:  
•witty   
•smug   
•trickster  
likes:   
•roses   
•causing trouble   
•Luna   
dislikes:   
•the cold   
•competition   
•Herupā   
________________________________


	2. 💢🍄🕹Herupā🕹🍄💢

Backstory

________________________________________________________________________________

Herupā was created by a big Japanese organization she was a pre-model of an AI that would be coming out in the following year. A very wealthy man became interested in the company and the AI models, so he decided to buy Herupā for himself to help take care of his family and do work around the house since that was her intended purpose. The man and his family lived in a big house in the city. The family was very well known in the business world and because of this his kids went to expensive schools and his wife was very beautiful and living comfortably. They didn't need Herupā but he wanted something to spend his money on and make someone else around the house do the work 'someone he didn't have to pay'. When Herupā was brought to her new home she was quite well behaved and did her job she fulfilled every task that was asked of her without a fuss. But the man was cruel to Herupā because he thought that she wouldn't mind because she was an AI, and AI's don't have emotions, or so he thought. One day Herupā was doing her work the same as usual but the man was in a bad mood and when Herupā didn't meet his standards he hit her. That set something off and Herupā and she yelled at him. The man was taken aback she had never done anything like that before. Herupā stopped and put her hands over her mouth unable to speak. The man was interested but also very angry that a low thing like an AI would yell at him. He grabbed Herupā by the arm and she yelled again more scared this time. He pressed the off button that was on the back of her neck and she fell limp into his arms. He thought this defect was very intriguing and he had to know the technical working behind it. So he decided that he was going to run a few tests. Herupā woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to her she touched her forehead she couldn't remember how she got there or what had happened with the man. With a flash of light the room got brighter Herupā squinted trying let her eyes adjust to the change. she started panicking, where was the man could he have done this to her? Then he spoke, it was someone else also male but not the man she lived with. he looked Herupā up and down asking her to slowly spin in a circle. trembling she did as she was told. when she did that he shook his head saying to go into phase two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	3. ✨🔮🌸Luna🌸🔮✨

Backstory

Still in the works


	4. How Luna and Herupā met

Luna was walking through the woods like always looking for ingredients. today's ingredients were mushrooms she needed them for a new spell she was doing but never seemed to have enough. it was raining harder than usual she knew it would be easier to find mushrooms in her fairy form but it was raining that was a problem because one it would hurt her wings and two what if someone saw her it's not easy to explain to someone that you're a fairy without them freaking out. Luna entered a part of the forest that she had never been to before, she couldn't tell where she was because of the rain she took shelter under a big tree with draping leaves that covered like a curtain. she saw something tall sitting on the ground she brushed the dirt and pulled the mushrooms off. mushroom exactly what she was looking for. then she continued wiping dirt and saw red clothes she wiped a little more and saw hands? A face? there was a button on the back of her neck Luna pressed it the figure came alive it opened its eyes startled by seeing another person in front of it. Luna jumped back unable to speak she just stared at the thing in front of her that looked human.   
Herupā adjusted her eyesight to the dark rainy Forest. when she was put there it was sunny but now the grass had grown around her mushrooms lay beside her. The girl had dropped her basket in the confusion she was clearly scared. Herupā picked up the mushrooms put them in the basket pulled out her handkerchief and held them both out to the girl. "I'm not bad I'm sorry I started you I'm just as scared as you. My name is Herupā."   
Luna accepted the handkerchief and took her basket gently. "I'm Luna I live around here. Are you alone do you need a place to stay?"   
And ever since that day the two have been inseparable.


	5. ⛓🌹🔥Jebediah🔥🌹⛓

Backstory 

Still in the works


End file.
